Babyfied
by Lost42
Summary: The adults get turned into babies.


A/N This story is inspired by the Lilo and Stitch episode babyfier.

Experiment 515 hovered over the cages of the California animal shelter. Lilo had donated the small pink creature after it had done it's job in Hawaii. The shelter had more adoptions now, but new animals still arrived everyday needing the experiments assistance to find a home.

One day a a host of animals from a hoarding situation were brought in, it was all hands on deck for the animal shelter workers and volunteers. Someone left the door open allowing the babyfying experiment to escape.

Meanwhile six kids sat in the principals office waiting for their parents to come pick them up.

"Nice going Philip." Lil said glaring at her brother.

"Hey I was dared to and school food is yucky anyways." Phil argued defending his decision to start the food fight.

"I agree with Phil. Once we start eating in the cafeteria everyday I'm bringing my own lunch." Min Jun agreed.

The kids were still in kindergarten and therefore didn't get to eat lunch with the rest of the kids. Today was just a trial period to prepare them for next year.

The kids gulped as their mother's arrived. They rounded up the kids, who all started talking at once trying to defend themselves. Didi and Mi Sun took their kids home while Betty and Kira took theirs to the Java Lava.

"Get to cleaing." Betty instructed handing Phil a mop and Lil a broom. The twins sighed and got to work.

Chuckie and Kimi were lead to the back room to peel all of the bananas for the smoothies.

Didi was at a loss as of what to do so Tommy sat on the couch watching tv with Dil while Didi was busy consulting a Lipschitz book.

Min Jun was sent to his room while Ji Yeon was placed in time out.

"Why did you get in trouble?" Min Jun asked sneaking out of his room and noticng Ji Yeon sitting in the small pink chair in the corner of the living room.

"I bit a kid at daycare cuz he kept pulling my hair." Ji Yeon explained.

"Min Jun you better be in your room or your time will start over." Mi Sun called from somewhere in the house. Min Jun ran back to his room and waited out his five minutes while Ji Yeon sat in her chair for three.

Back at Tommy's house Didi had settled on a punishment for Tommy.

"No tv until I say so." Didi informed Tommy sending him to his room.

"But how am I sposed to watch Reptar?" Tommy protested.

"You should've thought of that before you joined in on a food fight." Didi told him.

Tommy sighed and went to his room.

All of the parents decided that no tv was the best punishment for all of the kids.

The kids all reacted to the news in different ways. Chuckie didn't really care. He actually liked helping his dad in the coffee/smoothie shop. Kimi was a little upset that she would have to miss new episodes of Dummie Bears. Phil and Lil cried and Min Jun was just mad.

The next day was Friday and since the kids couldn't go to school and were whining and complaining about not getting to watch tv the parents decided to take them to the park.

"Hey guys." Tommy greeted his friends glumly."How was the new Reptar episode?"

"We don't know." Phil answered.

"We're not allowed to watch tv." Lil added.

"Me either and my parents keep telling me to stop whining like a baby about tv, but it works for Ji Yeon cuz she gts to watch tv." Min Jun said."They're the ones acting like babies, not even listening to us when we tried to tell them it was the Mcnutly boys who started the food fight."

"Yeah." Tommy agreed angrily.

"Maybe they need to remember what it's like to be a kid." Kimi suggested.

"But how can we do that?" Lil asked as something flew overhead sprinkleing pink sparkly powder while two adults ran by, one with brown hair the other with blond, both carrying nets.

"I'm not sure, but it looks like we don't have to. Look." Tommy pointed over to where the parents minus Chaz were sitting now looking much younger.

"How did that happen?" Kimi asked in shock at seeing a baby version of her mother. Kira now looked like Kimi did when she was a baby. Her hair was in pigtails and she was wearing a yellow dress.

"I don't know." Tommy answered walking up to Stu, who looked like he did when he was a baby only he had spikey purple hair and was wearing a red shirt and diaper.

"I think they're cute." Ji Yeon commented.

"Yeah let's go play with them." Dil agreed picking baby Didi up, who had some orage hair on top of her head and was a wearing a red dress.

Phil and Lil shrugged and went over to their baby parents. Betty and Howard looked like younger versions of themselves with less hair. Betty was wearing a purple dress with blue shorts underneath while Howard was wearing a brown shirt and blue shorts. Phil and Lil began playing roll the ball with their baby parents after grabbing the star ball out of the Reptar wagon. The game was going fine until Betty decided to throw the ball as hard as she could hitting Howard in the face and making him cry.

"Wow even as a baby mommy is strong." Lil commented.

"Yeah she made daddies nose bleed." Phil agreed as he checked on Howard. He picked him up at an attempt to comfort him.

"Maybe we should put mommy in a time out like she does to us when we do something mean." Lil suggested as she picked up Betty, who atarted kicking her legs as Lil carried her over to the Reptar wagon.

Kimi took Kira to build sandcastles. They built a few before Kora thought it was more fun to try and eat the sand.

"You can't eat sand." Kimi scolded making Kira cry.

Kimi sat in the sand at a loss as of what to do. She then remembered what her mother would do when she cried. Kimi walked over and gave Kira a hug stopping her crying. They then resumed building sandcastles.

Tommy had to keep a close on Stu who kept walking around picking up renadom things and trying to put them togeather.

Dil sat in the shade of a tree looking at a picture book with Didi.

"What do you want to do with our parents?" Ji Yeon asked as they sat near the park bench where the event took place just staring at their parents in disbelief. Jin had a full head of short black hair and was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with blue pants. MI Sun was wearing a pink Hello Kitty onesie and had a full head of dark hair slightly longer then Jin's.

"I don't know." Min Jun answered watching as Jin stood up on wobbly legs and walked toward something shiny laying in the grass. Min Jun followed him and realized he had picked up a pair of handcuffs holding them up and cooing happily.

"Looks like daddy still likes his job." Ji Yeon giggled."But I'm confused."

"What are you confused about?" Dil asked coming over and putting Didi, who had fallen asleep in the Reptar wagon.

"Why my mommy is so much smaller then everybody else." Ji Yeon answered.

"Maybe she's the youngest." Dil remarked."Like you. You're the youngest and the smallest of us."

"That makes sense." Ji Yeon said staring down at her baby mother who had rolled onto her stomach and was staring at Jin in the grass.

Stu and Tommy joined Kimi and Kira in the sandbox where Stu began sticking his random objects together with some rubber bands he had taken from the baby girls. Soon enough his contraption that had a tube at one end and a shovel at the other with a rotating bottom piece began spinning out of control throwing sand everywhere.

Sand hit Howard in the face making him cry all over again.

"Your daddy made my daddy cry again." Phil shouted.

"He didn't make him cry the first time. Your mommy did." Tommy shouted back as more of the kids were hit with flying sand. Soon enough the big kids were getting hit with sand as Betty started throwing sand that had piled up the Reptar wagon. The last clump of sand she threw hit Jin in the face making him fall and start crying.

"Mom stop throwing sand." Lil yelled. Betty slowly lowered her handful of sand. Lil looked at her and when she least expected it Betty threw the sand in Lil's hair.

Lil walked over to Jin and grabed the handcuffs he had dropped and went over to Betty handcuffig her hands behind her back so she couldn't throw sand anymore.

"Can we change them back now?" Phil asked."All this crying is making my head hurt."

"How are we sposed to change them back?" Min Jun asked.

"Maybe if we give them something grown ups like they'll change back." Tommy suggested.

"But what do all grown ups like?" Kimi asked.

"Money." Dil cried out.

"Here's a quarter." Lil said handing it to Howard who tried to stick it up his nose.

"Any more ideas?" Phil asked.

"What about coffee?" Kimi asked."Lots of grown ups like coffee."

"It's worth a shot." Tommy said loading Stu into the Reptar wagon.

"Where are we going to get coffee from?" Min Jun asked helping Jin to walk to the Reptar wagon by holding onto his hands.

"My daddies work. There's lots of coffee there." Kimi declared.

"How do we get there from here?" Dil asked as Kimi put Kira into the Reptar wagon.

"I know the way." Kimi told them.

"There's no more room in the wagon." Ji Yeon said bringing her mother over.

"Where's your backpack?" Min Jun asked looking around.

"On my back duh." Ji Yeon answered.

"Take it off." Min Jun instructed.

"My hands are full." Ji Yeon said.

Min Jun came over and took the backpack and looked through it."Good it's in here." He pulled out the pink wrap that their mother sometimes still carried Ji Yeon in.

"Come help me." Min Jun demanded to noone in particular. Kimi came over."Hold my mom on Ji Yeon's back while I tie the blanket thing."

Kimi held Mi Sun against Ji Yeon's back until the blanket was wrapped enough to hold her.

"Just hold the front I'm not very good at tieing yet." Min Jun told his sister.

Kimi lead the way to the java Lava. Chas fainted when he saw all of his friends turned into babies.

"Why are our mommies and daddies babies?" Chuckie asked.

"Never mind that Chuckie. We need coffee." Tommy told his best friend.

Chuckie brought out some lukewarm coffee that had been sitting on the counter all morning and poured it into cups. Each kid helped their parent to drink the coffee.

"Mommy won't drink it." Ji Yeon called.

"Try this." Min Jun told her grabbing a bottle of coconut creamer off a nearby table. Ji Yeon poured a larger amount then was needed, but that got her mother to drink the coffee.

Once all the cups were empty the adults turned back into their normal selves wearing their normal clothes.

"I'm glad that's over." Howard said.

"Oh Howie stop being a baby. It wasn't that bad." Betty remarked."Can someone get these handcuffs off me."

"I'm on it." Jin called making his way over to Betty and undoing the handcuffs and putting them back on his belt.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use a fresh cup of joe." Betty said."That coffee was a little to cold for my taste."

The other adults agreed and Kira made them a fresh cups of coffee.

"It was kind of fun being a kid again." Stu commented as the adults sipped their coffee.

"Oh I had a terrible dream." Chaz said upon waking up."You all were babies."

"Yep it was just a dream." Kira confirmed not wanting to freak her husband out again.

Back at the shelter Larry and Steve had returned with the experiment.

"I'm glad that's over. We need a whole town of babies." Steve sighed in relief.

They watched the news later that night and luckily there was no report of anyone turning into a baby.

The End


End file.
